


[vid] No You Girls

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Drag King, Drag Queen, Fanvids, Gender Roles, Genderplay, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender's such a drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] No You Girls

No You Girls  
Artist: Franz Ferdinand  
Fandom: Multi  
File: Divx avi 35MB

Vimeo has apparently removed all of my vids without notification. Until I get a new streaming copy, the video is available for DL [here](http://www.gwynethr.net), about midway down the page. I'm sorry for the inconvenience!

Meta and discussion plus a list of source at my LJ [here](http://gwyn-r.livejournal.com/318668.html).


End file.
